


The Jealousy Project

by Hollsteintrash



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hollstein - Freeform, Maybe some angst, Very fluffy, hollstein fluff, smitten kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollsteintrash/pseuds/Hollsteintrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis has just suffered from a horrible breakup with Danny Lawrence. She aims to make her ex jealous and ends up tangling her broody roommate in the plot. Little does she know, the aforementioned roommate is completely smitten with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is trash. It's my first officially published fanfic so...yeah. Enjoy! :)

Laura Hollis had never felt more alone in her entire life. After going steady with Danny Lawrence for three years, she had experienced the most devastating betrayal that could be imagined. She flopped down onto her bed, burying her face in her familiar yellow pillow. There was an odd scent on the pillow today, a scent that was not altogether unappealing but Laura pushed it from her mind, this was Silias after all. 

After laying there for a while, her uncontrollable sobs showed no signs of stopping. Suddenly, she felt a soft hand on her back and the quiet murmurings of her name. She lifted her head from the pillow to see her broody roommate sitting by her side. 

"You okay?" She asked, with a slight worry in her eyes.

"Yeah," replied Laura. 

"No you're not, buttercup. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just, well, Danny broke up with me and I feel lost and alone and midterms are coming up and I need to study and I'm really sad but I can't wallow in it because I have to keep working and I'm really stressing out and I don't know what to do without Danny to help me," Laura answered in a tumble of words and hiccuping sobs. Carmilla could hear the tears behind Laura's voice and, though she'd never admit it, felt some sympathy for her tiny roommate. 

"Hey...hey it's okay," murmured Carmilla. She stroked Laura's hair for a moment before reaching behind her head to unclasp the chain of a necklace hidden beneath her shirt. She reached over and slipped it onto Laura's neck. 

"W-what?" Stammered Laura as she looked down at the necklace. Hanging at the end of the chain was a tiny, intricately crafted silver wing. 

"Alis volat propiis. It means she flies with her own wings. Listen Laura, you're a strong person. You might not feel like it now but you really don't need someone to hold you up. But, if you ever feel like you can't fly with your own wings, here's one that'll give you a hand."

"Th...thanks," muttered Laura as she reached up to feel the necklace, still warm from Carmilla's chest. 

"Now, about that studying," said Carmilla, rising from the bed, "what subject should we start with?"

"Huh?"

"Studying. What subject? This isn't that difficult creampuff."

"B-but"

"Gosh Laura, you've been a stuttering mess today. C'mon, you need something to take your mind off of the ginger giant. I'll help. Ah, here we go," she said, pulling a biology textbook from the desk, "this'll do nicely."

Two hours later, Carmilla and Laura sat on Laura's bed, cuddling in a "very platonic way" as Laura had put it. The little Hollis had fallen asleep on Carmilla's shoulder but the vampire sat straight up, wide awake and very tense. She was hyperaware of every part of her body that was touching Laura and she was unsure what to do. At last, she decided that staying up all night in this tense position would probably make for an uncomfortable next day so she decided to move. 

Carmilla carefully shimmied over an scooped up the cupcake, laying her gently on the yellow pillow and pulling the blankets over her. Finally, Carmilla got up to turn off the lights but not before placing a small, "very platonic" kiss on Laura's forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laura returned from class the next day with clouds in her eyes. But these weren't the clouds that threatened to burst into fast falling rain droplets; these were the clouds that were full of lighting and thunder, a roaring tempest. 

"Hey cupcake, what's wrong?" inquired Carmila. 

"What's wrong? Oh, nothing's wrong. It's only, Danny Lawrence and Kirsh were snogging up a storm in the hallway! Danny even had the nerve to break up their groping for a moment just to say 'hey' as I walked past," Laura threw herself down onto her bed in a huffy and folded her arms across her chest. "One day! One day we've been broken up and she's already found my replacement! Am I really that easily replaced?"

"Alright there, breathe, breathe. Calm down, creampuff," said Carmilla as she tried to comfort her crush, "repeat that to me. In English this time please."

"Okay well, Danny is with Kirsh already and we've only been broken up for one day. It's outrageous, right?"

"We'll I mean yeah, it does seem a little rude and I don't know how Danny got over a girl like you so quickly but you were broken up fair and square, right? Rude as it may be, she's her own person now and she's allowed to get with other people even if it is one day after you broke up," said Carmilla. 

"Well...I guess you've got a point..." she said with a tone of defeat. Suddenly, however, she sat up straight and a delighted look came upon hr face. "I know what we could do!"

"What?"

"We could pretend to be a couple! Danny would be so jealous!"

Laura smiled with the brightness of a small sun at her new ingenious plan and Carmilla attempted to smile back at her. Hey, if fake girlfriends to make her ex jealous was all she could get, she'd take it. 

"That sounds delightful, sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I appreciate your input very much even if it is criticism. 
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter by Mongay!


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might suck but I'm gonna post it anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this instead of studying for my finals so you better like it.

"Okay, remind me again what we're doing," said Carmilla as she slowly got up from bed.

"We're going to walk to class together, maybe cuddle a bit, all of the girlfriend things," replied Laura, tapping her foot impatiently as her roommate slowly dragged herself out of bed.

"Alright, let's go"

The two girls walked hand in hand through the hallways of Silias University, laughing and joking together as if they had been a couple forever. Carmilla's palm was slightly damp as she clutched her crush's soft fingers; Laura made her nervous. Upon arriving at class, Laura draped her arm over Carmilla's slouching shoulders and pulled her close protectively. Carmilla tensed but didn't move to stop her.

"Hey babe, would you mind helping me zipper up my bag? This requires two hands and my other one is kind of occupied," said Laura, gesturing to her other hand draped over Carmilla's shoulder.

"No problem sweetie." Carmilla reached over and zipped up the bag in a flash.

"This is working so well," whispered Laura, "everyone's so confused!"

"Yes. Yes they are," replied Carmilla, expressionless. She was surprised and a little hurt by the reminder that their relationship was fake but she decided to let it pass. There would be plenty of time for fruitless attempts at writing love poems that weren't too soppy and love songs that didn't sound too creepy. Right now, she had a duty to fulfil as Laura's fake girlfriend.

Laura took Carmilla by the hand and walked very close to her as they headed beck to their dorm room. Laura decided to take the long route, along the other side of the Lustig building, so they could pass Danny.

"Hey Laur...what!? Is she? Are you two? Are you guys together?" exclaimed Danny as the passed. Laura squeezed tighter against Carmilla and answered with a simple,"Yes"

Leaving it at that, the two girls walked off to return to their dorm.

They arrived at their dorm much later than usual due to their long-ish detour an Laura had to get straight to studying.

"No talking about anything other than enzymes until I finish studying for this bio midterm. Geez, I wish LaF was here. They'd know what to do." And so, the cupcake sat herself down at her desk with her textbook and a box of cookies to furiously study while Carmilla lounged in her bed, translating a particularly difficult Latin text.

"Hey Carm,"

"Yes creampuff?"

"Do you think you can help me study? I mean, you being my girlfriend and all..."

Carmilla brightened at the mention of the word girlfriend.

"Sure cupcake, what do you want me to do?"

Laura tottered over carrying a heavy textbook in one hand and a grape soda in the other. She handed Carmilla the textbook and flopped herself down on the end of Carmilla's bed with her head resting on the vampire's leg.

"Okay, shoot,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, Carmilla sat wide awake yet again with a sleeping Laura on her shoulder. The cupcake had scooched up to verify the answer to a particularly confusing question and Carmilla had read the passage out loud to her. Within minutes, Laura had fallen asleep snuggled up against the vampire's body and, once again, Carmilla was forced to sit in silent tension.

Carmilla didn't realise that she had fallen asleep until she woke up the next morning with a sore neck and an aching body. She yawned and stretched herself across the empty bed like a cat. _Wait, the empty bed?_ _Where could Hollis have gone off to now?_  Carmilla frantically shot upright, scanning the room before her eyes fell on a yellow sticky note pasted to the door.

_Hey girlfriend, I'm off to study with LaF for a bit. I'll be back before lunch! <3_

Carmilla smiled and folded the note, carefully putting it in the pocket of her pants before she got up to go find something edible for her to eat.

After rummaging through the cupboards for a while, pushing aside pastries and snack cakes in an attempt to find something edible for Laura, Carmilla was able to find suitable ingredients for a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich. It wasn't exactly the most romantic of things but, hey, it worked. She finished off the setting with a glass of grape soda for Laura and brought the whole set up with a blanket to the dorm roof. Maybe they could go stargazing when it got dark?

Suddenly, Carmilla's phone buzzed. It was a text from Laura.

_Cupcake <3: Hey Carm, wanna come over and study with us? Danny's here, it'll be great fun ;)_

_Carmilla: Okay cupcake, I'll be right over_

Abandoning her cute lunch set up, Carmilla got up and made her way to Lafontaine and Perry's dorm.

True to her word, Laura was there with LaF, Danny, and Perry who was tidying the corners of the room. They were all shooting questions and answers back and forth when Carmilla walked in. At the sound of the door closing, Laura abruptly stopped the studying session and leaped up, throwing her arms around the vampire in a tight embrace.

"Thanks for coming Carm," she said jovially.

"No problem cupcake," said Carmilla as she allowed herself to be guided to the bed with Laura's soft hand in hers.

Carmilla did her best to aid in the study session but she mostly just sat and watched the goings on. She was a psychology major after all, not a scientist. But what information she didn't gain on enzymes she did gain on people's attitudes towards her and Laura. Lafontaine kept glancing over at the pair of supposed lovers with a smile on their face and joy in their eyes. Carmilla guessed that they were happy that Laura had extracted herself from her somewhat toxic relationship with Danny and was now _supposedly_ with someone who made her a lot happier. Danny, on the other hand, tried to look anywhere but at Laura and Carmilla. When she did happen to sweep her eyes over them she would looks momentarily angry, jealous and sad all at the same time. Carmilla wondered if Danny still had feelings for Laura.

"Alright Carm," said Laura, squeezing her "girlfriend" tightly, " lets get back to the dorm," As she said this, she suggestively made eye contact and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay," said Carmilla, looking away quickly. Too much eye contact with Laura was difficult for her. She would get lost in those warm, honey brown eyes that sparkled with the light of all the stars in the sky.

They walked back to the dorm hand in hand, not saying a word, and Laura smiled happily the whole way. When they arrived, Laura did not immediately let go of Carmilla's hand, instead choosing to pull her over and plop them both on her bed.

"Did you see that?" she squealed happily.

"See what cupcake?"

"Danny was so jealous! She made that crinkly nose face that she does when she's jealous. It was actually quite adorable."

Carmilla clenched her teeth at the praises Laura was giving her ex, the looming feeling that they still loved each other getting stronger by the second.

"Oh gosh thank you so much Carm! It was so great of you to come over so I could do that!"

"Yeah yeah. No problem."

Laura enveloped her in a quick hug before dashing over to the cupboard.

"Gosh Carm, I'm hungry," whined Laura, "do we have anything to eat?"

Choosing not to mention the set up on the roof, Carmilla wordlessly extracted bread, peanut butter, and Nutella from the cupboards.

"Here, make yourself a sandwich,"

"Thanks Carm,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened...
> 
> I have another chapter already started so it won't be long!


	3. Mission Accomplished?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up creampuffs ;)

Laura was practically bouncing off the walls as she returned to her dorm room. Over the past few weeks, she and Carmilla had been, for all intents and purposes, a couple. They had walked to every class hand in hand and always remained close together when they were in public. Except when Danny was around. Laura had been hanging around Danny more and more often after the tall ginger had broken up with Kirsh and they were, if it was even possible, closer than Carmilla and Laura were. The whole school was incredibly confused and Laura was thoroughly enjoying herself. Half the school thought she and Danny were going out and the other half thought she and Carmilla were together. The Zetas had even started a betting pool on who she was going with. However, as Laura kept painfully reminding Carmilla, she was still single and ready to mingle.

"Hey Laura," said the broody vampire as she entered the dorm.

"Hey Carm!" replied Laura jovially as she plopped herself next to Carmilla on the bed.

"What's got you all sunshine and rainbows?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, me and Danny just had some fun over at the archery range. She was trying to teach me how to use a bow."

"And how'd that go for you cupcake?"

"Well...not so good..."

Carmilla smirked, "I'm not surprised." This earned her a playful slap on the shoulder from Laura who rose from her bed and picked up her journalism review notes.

"Will you quiz me?" she implored, employing the use of her adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Hmph. Fiiiine cupcake. You know I have no power against your puppy dog eyes,'

"Ha ha got you again Carm,"

The pair turned to their study materials, Laura leaning against the headboard at the head of the bed and Carmilla curled at its foot with her chin resting on Laura's yellow pillow. They shot questions and answers beck and forth for a long time, Laura slowly scooching closer to Carmilla under the pretense of checking the answers.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Who on earth could that be?" Asked Laura.

"Probably a member of the dimwit squad with some freakish fungi for you to look at."

"Laura? Laura, you in there?" came the muffled yells of Danny Lawrence.

"Oh crap," said Laura, hitting herself on the head, "I forgot, I promised Danny I'd go with her to a Summer Society meeting tonight."

"Just pretend you're not here."

"No, I promised her I'd go."

"Laura! We're gonna be late!" Danny continued to yell.

"Yeah, just a second!" Laura yelled back as she hurriedly got up from the bed and changed into more suitable clothes. Carmilla  blushed slightly and looked away as Laura changed, opting for the safe route rather than the preferred route.

"I'll be back soon!" yelled the cupcake as she dashed out the door, leaving Carmilla to sit in silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turns out, Laura was not back soon. In fact, Carmilla woke up the next morning, still curled up with Laura's pillow, to see the room completely unchanged. No Laura. Not even a note. Carmilla checked her phone to see if she had gotten any texts from Laura. Nothing. "Dammit Hollis," muttered Carmilla as she went to the fridge to get a glass of blood. _Had she slept over with Danny?_ Carmilla cringed slightly at the thought of Laura curled up with her ex, probably discussing some ancient Summer Society ritual. She still couldn't shake the lingering feeling that those two still had feelings for each other.  _No normal person was that close with their ex, right?_ Carmilla paced the room for a while, silently over analyzing every interaction she had ever witnessed between Laura and Danny. The feeling that something was wrong was growing ever stronger. Carmilla decided to text Laura.

**_Carmilla: Hey cupcake, you okay?_ **

_Cupcake <3: Yeah. I'm fine._

_Carmilla: Where are you?_

_Cupcake <3: I'm with Danny at the Summer Society headquarters. I'll be back before dark, don't worry about me_

**_Carmilla: I wasn't worrying. I was just wondering._ **

_Cupcake <3: Sure ;)_

**_Carmilla: -.-_ **

_Cupcake <3: Don't give me that, you know you love me._

Upon receiving this message, Carmilla froze. She stared at those words for a long while, contemplating their meaning and imagining every possible response to this that she could have. Fortunately she didn't have to respond because her phone buzzed. It was Laura.

_Cupcake <3: Anyways, I have to go. Talk to you later!_

Carmilla tossed her phone onto her bed and plopped down as well. This was going to be a long day; she was thinking too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Laura finally returned to their dorm late that night. She tiptoed into the room, checking to see if Carmilla was asleep yet. Much to Laura's surprise, Carmilla was sitting by the window looking out at the stars.

"Hey," said Laura softly.

"Hey," replied Carmilla, unmoving. 

Laura walked over and gently touched Carmilla's shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Positive, cupcake."

"Okay. If you say so miss broody vampire roommate."

"I'm sorry Laura."

"I was kidding Carm," Laura enclosed her in a soft embrace quickly before quickly walking over to the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower. Those Summer Society girls are great but they can be really sweaty!"

Carmilla waited until Laura had emerged from the shower in her geeky Doctor Who pajamas before wordlessly turning off the lights and going to bed.

"Hey Carm?" whispered Laura.

"What cupcake?"

"You seemed a little distant today."

"Oh yeah? Well you know who else seemed a little distant today? You! You stayed with the Summer Society for a long time..."

"Oh Carm I'm so sorry! I meant to tell you where I was but Danny yelled at me whenever I had my phone out and you know how I hate it when she yells at me."

"Yeah yeah it's fine. It's not like I was worried about you or anything."

"Awwww Carm you were worried about me?"

"Really? Did I not just say I wan't worried about you?"

"Yeah buuuut..."

"Goodnight cupcake"

"Night night Carm"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was mostly business as usual. Laura and Carmilla walked hand in hand to all of their classes and Laura hugged Danny and exchanged hushed words with her whenever they saw each other. They passed by a few Zetas in the hallways that seemed like they were exchanging money for bets. Some of them glared at Laura and Carmilla as they walked passed; they clearly had bet on Danny and Laura's relationship. Others cheered and clapped when the pair passed with clasped hands. Laura's love life was clearly becoming a school wide affair. 

Carmilla had spent all of last night planning what the best way to tell Laura her feelings would be. She'd replayed every possible scenario in her head and planned out her response to everything Laura said. It was safe to say that she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep last night. She was extremely tense and she blushed whenever Laura even brushed up against her lightly. Luckily, Laura was oblivious to this as she burst into any encounter with child-like enthusiasm. 

"Hey Carm," Laura said as the pair left their last class, "wanna come with me to the library? I need to finish my journalism project and I don't want to be lonely."

"Sure cupcake"  _Alone with Laura in the library? This is better than I could have ever hoped for._

"Yay! Let's go!"

Carmilla allowed herself to be dragged along by the excited little cupcake as she led the way to the library. They took their seats in a lonely corner where they would't be interrupted. Laura immediately started babbling about this that or the other thing and Carmilla couldn't help but smile as she watched her adorkable crush ramble on and on. Laura paused for a bit to focus on her journalism project and Carmilla saw her window.  _C'mon you useless lesbian vampire. Just say your feelings dammit!_ Suddenly Laura interrupted Carmilla's inner struggle.

"Hey, did I tell you, me and Danny got back together?"

Carmilla's world froze. She looked incredulously at Laura before regaining her composure.

"N-no. You neglected to tell me that information."

"Yeah..." 

Camilla had not planned for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming huh? Ooops...


	4. New Target Aquired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp try to enjoy this one I know it's kind of a slow chapter but it'll get better I promise

_"Hey, did I tell you me and Danny got back together?_

_"N-no, you neglected to tell me that information."_

_"Yeah..."_

Carmilla didn't know what to do. Laura rambled on, telling a story about some fun she, Danny, and the Summer Society had gotten into while she was gone, completely oblivious to the sudden change in the mood of we vampiric companion. The vampiric companion in question was currently experiencing a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Only one other time in her more than 300 years of life had she felt so on need of a person and that had been with El. That had been different. But with Laura, Carmilla wanted her to be happy. This little ball of sunshine deserved the world. She deserved to be pampered, to be cared for, to be loved and love back and if she could get that from Danny, good for her.

Carmilla spent many minutes repeating this to herself in her brain. Sure, she thought that Laura was far more happy when she was without Danny but who was she to judge. Laura should do what she felt was right, what made her happy. So, Carmilla nodded along to Laura's excited rambling and didn't say a word. 

As they headed back to the dorm, Laura moved to grab Carmilla's hand like usual. Though she didn't fight it, Carmilla wondered why she did this. If she was back with Danny, there was no need to keep the ginger giant jealous, right?

"Hey cupcake, why'd you hold my hand?"

"What do you mean? This is want we always do."

"Yeah but that was to make Danny jealous remember? Now that you're back with her shouldn't we stop?"

"Nah. Danny doesn't mind and I love confusing the whole school!"

"As long as you're happy creampuff."

Suddenly, Laura spotted Danny down the hall and immediately detached herself from Carmilla to envelop the taller girl in a tight embrace. Carmilla turned away, trying to conceal the immediate upsurge of jealousy. _Dammit Karnstein, get it together! You're a badass vampire gosh darn it, not a silly school girl!_  Carmilla left the pair to their fun and stalked off to her dorm where she got herself a glass of blood and plopped down on her bed to read.

A few hours later, her phone buzzed. It was Laura. 

_Cupcake <3: Hey Carm!_

Carmilla read the text but paused for a while before answering. She didn't know if she could handle talking to Laura at the moment. _Geez, it can't be that hard to talk to her! Just text her her back Karnstein!_

**_Carmilla: Hello_ **

_Cupcake <3: That's all I get? A lame little 'hello'?_

**_Carmilla: What else were you expecting cupcake?_ **

_Cupcake <3: I don't know..._

**_Carmilla: Anyways, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?_ **

_Cupcake <3: Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and Danny for a while._

At this, Carmilla let out a frustrated hiss. She wouldn't miss spending time with Laura for the world but she didn't think she'd be able to handle it with Danny around. Before she could voice her opinion however, her phone buzzed and a other text came up on her screen. 

_Cupcake <3: Actually, sorry, I'm gonna have to revoke that offer. Danny's in a really jealous mood right now and I'm afraid she's gonna yell at me if you come. Sorry!_

**_Carmilla: Nah it's okay sweetie. But you shouldn't let Danny control you like that. It's unhealthy._ **

That was it. Radio silence. Carmilla could only guess what was going on and after Laf's story about Danny and Laura making out in the woods shirtless, her guesses just got more and more angering. She decided to take a long shower to get her mind off of her adorable, bold, and /taken/ roommate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laura returned late that night but Carmilla still sat up awake, reading. 

"Hey Carm."

"Hello cupcake."

"You didn't have to stay up waiting for me you know. I'm okay."

"Oh. I didn't stay up for you. I was just reading this particularly interesting text and I lost track of time."

"Yeah yeah sure sure"

"What? You don't believe me?"

Laura made a noise that neither confirmed not denied this as she changed into her pyjamas and tucked herself into bed. 

"You okay cupcake?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Positively positive?"

"Drop it Carm."

There was an awkward silence got a moment before Laura broke it with another bout of rambling. 

"Listen. I know I didn't text you back earlier and I'm really sorry about it but Danny took away my phone cuz apparently it's not okay for me to talk to my friends while I'm with her which is totally ridiculous but, I mean, I have to try to make her happy. She's my girlfriend."

"But, dose she make _you_  happy? That's the real question."

"We'll I mean yeah she's a great girlfriend and I love her," Carmilla cringed a little at this, "but she can be a little over protective some times and she treats me like a child but she has panic attacks sometimes and she says I'm the only one that can calm her down and she says she's going through a really rough time right now and she says she needs me so I really can't leave her, can I?"

"I think you have a right to do whatever you want sweetie. Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm."

"Yeah...well..."

"Get some sleep creampuff, it's getting late."

"Okay."

"Goodnight poptart."

"Night Carm"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carmilla woke up the next morning to the sound of Laura softly singing in the shower. She smiled into the yellow pillow that she had stolen from Laura's bed as she listened to her adorable little cupcake sing her heart out. Though she's never admit it, few things made her happier than seeing, or hearing, the little dork dork do something she was passionate about. 

Laura emerged from the shower in a good mood, hardly even good mood, hardly even grumbling when she took her pillow away from Carmilla it onto her bed. 

"Good morning Carm!" She said, enveloping the vampire in a warm hug before practically prancing off to grab a bunch if cookies and a grape soda. 

"You seem happy today," drawled Carmilla as she lazily lay back against the headboard of her bed. 

"I mean, I guess I just woke up on the _right_  side of the bed this morning."

"Well it couldn't have been _that_  good; it wasn't my bed."

"Oh be quiet, I have some journalism homework that I need to finish."

"Okay, don't mind me cutie, I'll just be here reading."

"M'kay"

Then, Laura checked her phone. Bad idea. She sighed, happiness gone, and a look of sadness fell across her face. 

"What is it cupcake?"

"N-nothing"

"Did Danny text you?"

"Yeah. She says she needs me to come to her dorm ASAP."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No...well yeah but I'm sure Danny's not okay with that."

"Alright. Just don't forget..."

"I don't have to set myself on fire to keep others warm...Yeah, remember."

Laura left the room in a state of extreme tension. She didn't return for two days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh where's Laura?
> 
> Find out next time oooonnnnn My Average to Poor Fanfic!


End file.
